


To the past, to make a future.

by Valyriasemperor



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Porn With Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valyriasemperor/pseuds/Valyriasemperor
Summary: What happens when Jon snow is roped into Aegon's conquest and tries to make a slightly better future for house Targaryen?





	To the past, to make a future.

Aegon the Conqueror looked across the painted table, austere features fixed in a somewhat unreadable mask that had been brought upon by long hours of practise when faced with the various politics that being a lord of the last remnants of valyria brought with it. Just as his ancestors of Valyria were, he and his sisters were blessed with near otherworldly good looks, graceful poise and blessed in body, his own kept in shape by martial exercise that he partook in everyday without fail. His sisters Visenya and Rhaenys were beauties far beyond what most women of the world could hope for, true valyrians to the core.

Aegon had always felt the urge to dominate rise within him whenever he looked upon the painted table, its carefully constructed map of westeros a beacon of conquest like no other to a man of his stature. The squabbling Houses and kings of westeros knew not what to rule meant. Perhaps their forebears did, but not this lot. This was a squabbling generation of children, from one end of the land to the next. A people who wouldn't know what greatness was if it had hit them hard on their heads with a valyrian steel mace and passed by with another hit, just for good measure.

Already, he could feel the Gods of Valyria favouring him. His reinforcement of Dragonstones walls and nearby towns went off without a hitch, securing the region. His fleets had been tripled in size and coffers expanded and it was all thanks to one man, a man no doubt sent by the gods to show their blessing on him. His bright purple eyes rose slowly to meet the form of the man who had brought him such success. The man sat quietly out of sight, silent and observant, his eyes roving over a small map of the Storm and Riverlands as he took a sip from a cup of watered down wine.

His name was Jon Snow. A Northerner in all looks but his eyes, which were a rich, deep purple. He had rescued Aegon himself when flying Balerion in a particularly bad storm when scouting out the lands surrounding Dragonstone. Balerion may have not been that high up but when Aegon had fallen into the sea, he had neared drowned, having still been wearing his suit of Valyrian steel armour. Jon snow had jumped into the waves after him, rushing from the beach to save him while his sisters could only look on in horror, unable to land Meraxes or Vhagar to help him, Balerion roaring for his bonded rider. Jon had used all his strength to drag Aegon from the depths, Steel suit and all, and for that he had the Targaryens everlasting gratitude.

In addition, Aegon and his sisters were sure there had to be a deeper, more familial bond between them and the northern man. The blood of valyria must have been strong within the young man for the colour of his eyes to be the same as those of the Dragonlords of now ruined Valyria. If that wasn't enough, it had been the reaction of the dragons that had secured Jon's place at the side of House Targaryen. As the various healers had come running from the castle and saw to their lord to make sure that he was alright from his near fatal swim, Balerion, Meraxes and Vhagar had landed, his sisters rushing off their winged mounts to his side. Usually the dragon would lift off and fly above them until called for. Instead, all three of them had turned their gazes to a quietly leaving Jon, who had frozen as Balerion let out a curious growl in his wandering direction.

The dragons had approached Jon, the young man standing his ground as they came forward to inspect him. A few sniffs and curious looks and then, to even Visenya's shock, the dragons had growled playfully as whenever they were in the presence of their riders, nudging Jon to and fro gently and demanding to be lovingly patted by Aegon's rescuer. Not even Orys, their proven bastard brother by their own father Aerion, had been able to come even a few feet without any of the dragons giving out warning growls to signify impending death if he didn't stop his approach.

If there had been any thought of Jon going his way from them at that moment, it had disappeared completely. Somehow, someway, Jon had targaryen Blood running through his veins. And his remaining family weren't about to let him slip away that easily. For his service of saving his life and his undeniable (no matter how many times he denied it) bond with house Targaryen, Aegon had named him his right hand man and second in command, a general in service to House Targaryen and their conquest of westeros.  
His announcement had the amusing effect of making his saviour turn even paler than his northern complexion allowed.

##############################################################################

"The gods must enjoy playing with my life." Jon muttered as he woke up in his big, comfortable bed inside Dragonstone, the day marking his third month in the past with no return in sight. Before last he had closed his eyes, he had been treated to the sorrowful and horrifying sight of Daenerys losing control and unleashing fiery hell upon all King's landing. He had then seen the shock and horror in her eyes as one of the buildings she had destroyed collapsed upon him as he called out to her from one of the streets. Hopefully....hopefully her carnage had stopped there.

When his eyes had opened, he was laying on the beach outside Dragonstones walls, only to see a man plummet from a dragon that would have put Drogon to shame in the size department. And lo and Behold! He finds out he'd just saved Aegon the Conqueror, future King of all Westeros, father of the targaryen dynasty of kings.

It had taken all his willpower not to faint from the realisation right there and then. And to the fact that Balerion, Vhagar and Meraxes had near forced him to pet them as if the were common House cats. There were only a few things a man could take in a day and Jon had been at his limit. But NO! Aegon had to add that to his pile and proclaim his right hand man! Essentially making him his Hand of the king, the very first (not that the title had been created yet, and that it was something supposed to Orys Baratheon) and a general in his army as well as personal advisor to the three targaryens.

Robb would laugh his ass off if he could see him, coupled with the fact that all three made it a daily task to ask who his father was or if he (and essentially they) had more family in westeros.

"Come now, Dear Jon." Rhaenys would purr sensually as she moved her curvaceous body dangerously close to him, Jon shooting Aegon desperates looks for aid, who just watched on with apparent amusement. "You can confide in us, surely you can tell us if we are related by blood. We do so adore meeting new family. Or Perhaps you are one of old man valaryon's bastards, hmmm? Come, come. We do not look at natural children with the disdain these Andals and their faith do."

Jon would carefully extract himself from the temptresses soft grips, beating a hasty retreat behind a smirking Visenya for use as a shield, Rhaenys pouting cutely at his movement. "My, my. Does our Northern born loverboy enjoy me more than my sister. I hear Northern men like to take their women like wolves, rutting hard from behind in the snow. Would you like that, Jon?" Visenya had suddenly said, moving to near pin a stuttering Jon to the wall before he rushed over to Aegon's side.

"King Aegon, you must ask your sisters to relent in their manners. If you are to be king, such actions and words should not be public and....." He had began to say only for the soon to be conqueror of westeros to stare at his new advisor with lidded and lustful eyes, making Jon's own go wide in Horror. "And how do you know I don't approve Jon? Perhaps i should take you myself, Hmmm? It would only be right as your new king...." He said, beginning to move towards him, only for Jon to rush out of the room, the happy laughter of the three filling the room as he did.

"Damn teasing Dragons." He complained. He didn't dare think what mischief Orys would cook up if Jon ever went near him. The baratheon hadn't even cared that Jon had been declared Aegon's right hand, as long as he got to fight hard and crack skulls open. Typical Baratheon.

But Jon had not been idle and he did not and was not just an adviser in name only. First off, he had advised Aegon to hold off his conquest by two months. First, to strike fear into the kings of Westeros as they waited on the unknown wrath of the dragon and second, to work on a project to increase their influence in Westeros. The project was simple, immigration. 

"Your dynasty will need permanent support of a kind you can trust completely. Once you are gone and one of your descendants makes a bad move, they will need a permanent and always loyal band of lords at their sides. Travel essos, come back with as many of Valyrian birth and colouring back with you. Make them powerful lords and in a few generations, they shall be a large force you can count on, one that remembers the glory of your lost Homeland." He told them.

"You mean our lost homeland." Visenya said, she and her siblings giving jon meaningful looks that brooked no argument. Despite all his denials, they would not let up until Jon acknowledged his valyrian heritage. However, Jon's words soon bore fruit for two months later, Aegon and his sisters would soon be flying ahead of a large fleet of 5,000 ships. All of these carrying actual remnants of lost valyria. From the lowest born who had been but citizens or children of citizens to those who could trace distant ancestry to one of the reigning families on the council of Valyria. Some came with skills long thought lost to Valyria’s death. Architects who could work Black stone and marble and enhance its defences with magic runes, Smiths who knew how to work, mould, create and shape valyrian steel into weapons and armor. And some were even stormsingers of Valyria, those who could wield magic with deadly effect and guard valyrian magical and mundane secrets and knowledge.

Balerion had alighted a few feet from a shocked Jon, letting Aegon jump off his back. The future king of westeros wasted no time in embracing Jon in a tight hug. "I will never, ever doubt your advice. Ever." The silver haired man whispered fiercely as jon just awkwardly patted his back. His own greeting was tame by comparison as when Visenya alighted from Vhagar, she had kissed him full on the lips, deep and long. Jon could only blink like a silly person when they finally parted. "You were sent by the Gods of Valyria themselves. If it wasn't for you....we would be the last, a remnant of a lost people." her purple eyes looking deep into his own.

It seemed that when the call came out from Aegon for those with the blood of Valyria to come and colonise a new home, to begin anew, many had answered the call. Under the protection of the Dragons, they had come out of hiding to climb onto ships and cross the narrow sea to westeros. While some were remnants of High valyrian families from the heartland itself, others were children of common citizens of valyria, while others were the many descendants of the many valyrian soldiers of Aurion, the dragonlord who had tried to retake Valyria and perished.

Now they were here. All to begin a new life and remake Valyria once more in a new land.  
On an amusing note, while Aegon had hugged him and Visenya had kissed him, Jon had spent most of the day running from Rhaenys who had sworn to fuck him right there on the beach when she landed.

###############################################################################

Months had passed since Aegon had sent the ravens declaring his intention to rule as King of all westeros. Since then, the targaryens had been watching the construction of the new homes that a few of the 80,000 valyrian immigrants would live in on dragonstone. However, Jon was not confused or an idiot. 80,00 people couldn't live on Dragonstone. At least not all of them. And not forever. They would thrive and grow and would need room to expand into.

And so, the conquering bit of their plan would finally come into play. And Jon was about to change history once again. "We leave Argillac to the stormlands for now. Instead, we turn our eyes to the west...To the Rock." Jon said, his fingers laying on the westerlands carved into the painted table. "But why? Argillac was the first to throw down the gauntlet at us...why turn ourselves to the lions of the rock?" Rhaenys asked her sultry and divine features turned up into a frown. Jon just smiled. "The Lannisters would be a major family of the west once defeated and one of the richest in Westeros due to their mines. Those funds would come in handy for your conquest and eventual building of your capital and the homes of the valyrian citizens." he said before a small distasteful look formed on his northern features, before hardening his heart.

"I would also advise destroying House lannister to the last man, woman and child. They are a prickly and grudge holding family that take pride to the next level. They may bend the knee now, but generations of your family would have to deal with vassals to the west ready to stab them in the back whenever they got annoyed of not getting their way. Their lands would also be an ideal place to let our valyrian citizens settle and regrow, with a trusted Lord taking their seat as lord paramount and defender of the crown." He said, not surprised that none of the targaryens in the room had disapproving looks, only nodding their heads in accent. They were blood of the dragon afterall, the steel of dragonlords were in their hearts. Killing off families must have been a daily occurence in Valyria, what with their politics. But seeing how wanton and hedonistic Valyrians were, their numbers would always grow back quickly. Jon had to say a silent, mental prayer of forgiveness to Tyrion, who would no doubt never be born in this future, but to protect the future of House Targaryen and stark, he was willing to do anything.

Seeing no refusals or arguments after a moment of silence, Jon went on. "I would also advise going for the Kingdom of Dorne next, but also preparing for the event of Guerilla warfare with hit and run tactics and nighttime warfare......"

###########################################################################################

It took 3 years of Hard work and bloodshed (with no little amount of Dragonfire) but they had done it. Westeros had been conquered and history changed. For one thing, House lannister was gone. Burnt down to their last members by Dragonfire, Aegon not even thinking twice after Jon's advice. Whether as a personal favour or just to show how grateful he was for Jon's help in saving his life and helping restore the valyrian people, Aegon never did ask why Jon wanted House Lannister gone for good. But they were and that was that.  
Second was that Rhaenys and Meraxes were still alive after Dorne was subjugated. Aegon had wasted no time in usings jon's information on Dornish warfare on their homefield to his advantage, rooting out cells that hid away to try and lure the conquering dragons into a false sense of security. Dorne had fallen to Targaryen might without much of a fight. It was either surrender or burn and the dornish, while loyal to the Martells, weren't stupid. Death by dragonfire was a horrible way to go. All they had to do was think of House Lannister's fate to know.

Everything else from Storm's end to the North went as before. Orys became Lord Baratheon, Harrenhall and House Hoare met its end and The North Knelt without a fight. ( Though had to avoid the inquisitive attentions of Torrhen stark and co, the former king in the north trying to find him constantly the whole time they were there) The reach, funnily enough, had also knelt allowing House Gardener to live on. So that was another difference. ( They would, however, die 6 years later from a bad pox epidemic, allowing House Tyrell to once more rise a bit later than usual)

Jon could only suspect that the Valyrians would soon grow in population size over the years, no doubt intermix with a few andal houses bugt no doubt The westerlands would soon have more Valyrians loyal to House Targaryen than Andals, what with their hedonistic lifestyle, no doubt many a peasant would be carrying dragon blooded bastards with the features of old valyria soon enough. The biggest change however, came a few days later, when Jon was installed as Lord paramount of the west, head of the newly formed royal army and married off to Visenya Targaryen. He did forget to mention that Aegon hadn't married Rhaenys until after westeros was fully conquered.

"There's nobody I would trust more than the man that saved my life and brought us such fortune to keep the west. From now on, Your name Shall be Jaehaerys Winterdrake, Lord Paramount of the west." He had said.

Visenya had been very pleased with her brother's choice for her marriage partner, having been chasing, teasing and wanting Jon for a long, long time. And after a quick marriage, she now had her prize. Rhaenys could keep Aegon all she wanted, Visenya couldn't stop thinking about how many strong sons she would give the man now her husband  
To her, the feast and festivities after the wedding couldn't have finished faster before the newly married couple had moved on to their chambers for the night.

#############################################################################

Jon sighed in relief. "That was just tiresome." He muttered. Valyrians really knew how to party! And from some of the impromptu orgies going on outside their room, many a valyrian noble lady and lowborn maid would be going home with a babe in the belly.  
"Indeed, but I hope my lord husband isn't too tired. I've been looking forward to this too long for you to keep me waiting." 

Jon turned to find a completely naked Visenya, her silver blonde hair undone from its various braids and now allowed to fall in gentle waves to her back. Her skin was flawless and without blemish, her body curvaceous and firm from hours fighting on the battlefield and training her martial skills. She had birthing hips, guaranteeing many an easy birth and her breasts were large, firm and with little sag to them.

Just thinking of the many children she would nurse from those large tits was enough to make his Dragon blood hot and his inner wolf howl in need. A need to mate. A need to dominate. A need to breed.

Ever since he had woken up in this past, he had been set on not changing too much. That had been burnt to ashes literally with the Lannisters. Now....now he would throw caution to the wind. He could never go back...back to the day king's landing fell. But with his actions now, perhaps if Daenerys was ever born, she would never need to try and take back the kingdoms. For house Targaryen would still rule, it's loyal protectors, his descendants, would make sure of that. For now, it was time to make this dragon his whore!

Jon didn't hesitate, pulling off his doublet and letting his breeches fall to the ground to reveal his thick and hardening cock, it's angry red tip already leaking a clear, thick liquid, causing Visenya to lick her full, soft red painted lips at the sight.

"Mmm, I see my lord has been eagerly waiting for this as I have." She said, lust dripping from her voice as she walked towards him. He wondered what stupid maester had written down Aegon not wanting his elder sister more than Rhaenys. The sexual beast before him could have driven any man to lust in seconds, the Fools!

She was soon right next to him, the woman whose legend alongside her siblings, was what many saw built Westeros as a united kingdom. The woman whose body was pressed enticingly to his own, her large, firm tits softly pressing into his chest as their purple eyes met, searching each other to see who lusted for the other more. Her warm hand soon came to hold his cock gently, feeling the strength and heat it gave off, showing its need for her.  
Without another word, Jon bent down to her face, and his warm lips settled on her own. He spread her tender lips apart and slid his tongue between them, exploring every inch of her mouth, making the hardened, beautiful warrior's chest flutter with excitement as he stroked his tongue inside her mouth. Her heart began to throb and her entire body shivered with lust as a heat seemed to pool in her womb. She opened her mouth wider and wider, responding to Jon's passionate kiss. Her thighs moving further and further apart the more the kiss deepened.

Jon's hands weren't idle and roamed freely over her curvaceous body, seeking the warm softness of her eager cunt. His fingers moved lovingly down over her firm, toned belly, before moving lower to where he could feel the heat from her shaved quim. His cock throbbed with excitement, jerking suddenly in Visenya's hand as he slipped a finger inside the dragon rider's slick, hot sex. He could feel the tightness of her hot cunt, how wet and ready she was for him.

"Mmmmmmmmmm! Fuck yes, Jaehaerys!", She moaned between their deep kiss, her hot mouth still firmly on his, lips refusing to part. The way jon was kissing her, and how he was eagerly exploring her moist, waiting cunt was near driving her to cum, the eager heat pooling in her cunt. For a woman in control most of her life, the feeling of being dominated sexually was one win she enjoyed.

"You like that, don't you, you whore? You've wanted me to claim you the minute you caught sight of me with your brother. Wanted to bounce your ass on my cock like a damn peasant eager for my seed, coin and favour.", he smirked, pushing his finger further into her tight pussy and feeling how his words made her tighten. "Tell me, Visenya!... tell me how much you want my cock!" He demanded, loving having such a powerful woman and legendary warrior begging for him.

Visenya looked up at him, purple eyes deep pools of lust at his words, finally seeing the dragon within him. She didn't care that he was a stranger, all that mattered right now was the pleasure his finger was generating in her extremely aroused hot pussy.  
"Oh Jaehaerys! Put it in deeper...deeper! I've wanted to fuck you since you saved Aegon. I was almost ready to look off my slut sister's head whenever she got too close to you! But you're mine now and I'm yours. So please....oh fuck! Your fingers are so good!"  
Visenya spread her thighs wider to give him more access, Jon accepting her invitation and beginning to move his fingers in and out of her tight, hot cunt, savouring her wetness and the tightness he felt. But it was time for more!

Without another word Jon was suddenly carrying her to the large bed in the room, laying her on the soft, silk sheets and blankets. He forcefully parted her legs, moving his head closer between the Targaryen's thighs, moving spread her legs wider apart. He looked closely at the lovely pink, pulsating entrance to her cunt, the pussy lips parted invitingly to show the hungry flesh within and the reward of her fresh, creamy juices leaking from her in her desire. He had to taste her!

Visenya hands found home in his soft, dark hair as Jon's lips touched her leaking pussy. She moaned in desire and whorish delight as he parted her pussy lips and pushed inside her warm, inviting cunt, licking all around for the juice that was his reward.

"Oooooohhhhh! Fuck! Syrax Above!! Uhhhh... you beautiful bastard!" She near screamed at his attentions, her fertile hips squirming helplessly as he devoured her pussy. It wasn't long before her cunt was giving him his reward, her thick, clear juices flooding out her eager pussy in waves. Jon hardly even stopped a moment, hungrily drinking down her syrupy reward, tasting her warm honey and drinking down every drop as she wailed and began to cum and cum again as he refused to stop his actions, tongue diving deep into her, both readying her for more while enjoying her taste going down his parched throat.

She was a panting mess, hair silver blonde spilling in waves all round the silk sheets and a light sheen of sweat already forming. She was shivering uncontrollably with lust and the high she had just come down from, twitching now and then from the sensation. She felt Jon crawl into bed with her, his face next to hers as his lips crashed onto hers, his tongue dominantly moving into her, warm, receptive mouth, letting her taste herself on his tongue as one of his hands moved to cup her tits.

"It's time." He finally said, their purple eyes meeting after he broke their kiss, eager to finally consummate their marriage. He had changed much of history. Changed fate to a degree only those in the future would know. Now he would complete his "villainy" by fucking and breeding the beautiful valyrian woman who was by all rights his ancestor. Not that he cared anymore. Incest had always been a part of Valyria. Best they kept it going. His only regret was that Daenerys wasn't here with him. He would have fucked her, put a babe in her womb and shouted a "piss off" at any prophecy or northern honour that tried to keep them apart.

But no use dreaming of "what ifs?"

Visenya kissed him deeply once more, sucking on his tongue a few times before moving to lay back on the sheets, spreading her legs wide apart, showing off her eager cunt, her thighs dripping with the aftermath of her orgasm. He knew she was wet and ready so he pushed in all in one go, his large, seed filled balls slapping down onto her as she wailed in pleasure.  
"Fucckkk!" She screamed, feeling Jon's cockhead right near the very entrance to her cervix, his heavy balls against her ass and her pussy wrapped tight around his heavy, thick invader. She was stuffed with her lord husband's cock and she could already feel her cunt taking to the shape and feel of his dick. Not even Aegon could compare!

Jon felt as if her pussy just wouldn't let go, her cunt a vice around him, begging him not to leave. It was snug and tight but fit perfectly, as if she was made for his cock. He could hear her moan of delight as he began to pump in and out of her quickly, pushing into her deep and hard, Visenya soon finding her own rythym and pushing her hips back at him to get in deeper, her ass working to get him deep, shamelessly helping him take her and fuck her into submission.

"Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck meeeeeeee!" Yes! Yes! Yes! Take me you beautiful bastard. Make me yours! Fuck me till I can't get enough of you!" Visenya squealed as Jon took her like no man had ever done before. His thrust sent waves of pleasure up her whole body and her pussy just wouldn't let go of him. She grabbed the back of his head and crushed her full, red lips to his, kissing him hard. Her hot tongue stabbing into his mouth, wrestling with his own in a battle for dominance. Her large tits were soon pushing into him and her thick legs wrapped around him, not daring to let go.

Her screams and wails of pleasure soon turned to whorish moans and whines of delight as the sound of flesh smacking against flesh filled the sleeping chambers. Her leg wrapped snug and tight around him and her arms moved to do the same around his back, whorish moans and cries not stopping for a second as he plunged deep within her cunt. An orgasm ripped through her and she let out a loud cry of pleasure. Her cunt clamped down onto his cock, desperately trying to milk his seed from him. To breed her, to give him the children a strong warrior like him deserved. The man behind the success of the conquest!

Jon could already his own orgasm coming just from the tightness of her cunt, the feel of her body, “I’m going to cum, ugh! whore! I’m going to give you my child and put a babe in your womb! Mark you as my woman you beautiful Harlot!" Jon roared, his words making her cry out lewdly as his hips quickened and his cock pushed against her womb, hitting her cervix with each thrust going deep.

It was music to her ears. “Yes! Yes! My Lord, Please! Give me your cum, Jaehaerys! Fill my womb with your Seed! Let it take root! I want your babe! Put a babe in me, please! Make me your woman in everything and let me mother your children!" She screamed out in sexual bliss and need. The words were all Jon needed as his hips became a blur as the need to seed his wife and make her grow with an heir overtook him, her frantic moans and screams of lust filling the room. "Fuck! Fuck! Take my seed, Valyrian slut!!" He roared, his lips crashing into her in a deep kiss as he balls tightened up in their sack and begin to pour a thick load of his virile seed deep within as he lay atop, her womb taking his sperm deep into her as she would no doubt be with child soon after. A minute later and he broke their kiss, laying small embraces all over neck and body, moving to suck at each of her huge breasts for a minute before pulling out.

Her breathing was deep and seemingly weary, as if she had run a marathon, both their bodies coated in sweat as with a moan and twitch, Jon's seed spurted out in thick waves from her conquered and well fucked cunt, leaking onto the bed as the rest went to work ensuring the beginning of a new line for House Winterdrake.

Jon lay at her side, content and relieved, the ache in his balls lessened, contently watching one of the great conquerors of Westeros shiver and squirm in the afterthrows of lust, his sperm leaking in thick waves from her quim. He was about to find a cloth to wipe off his cock with when he felt a hand on his thigh. Visenya had crawled slowly to his groin and with no hesitation, pushed his cock down her warm mouth, tenderly and submissively cleaning his cock, her own thanks to the tool that had giver so much pleasure.  
Jon casually took a blanket and covered them both, Visenya still sucking and slurping on his cock beneath the covers, the light from the fireplace the only thing illuminating the room, Jon falling asleep to Visenya warm soft lips and warm mouth nursing on his cock.

Perhaps the future was looking a little brighter already.

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into smut/lemon fics, (or any fics for that matter). Kudos, comments and suggestions welcome. Hope someone one day makes a Jon snow in valyria time travel fic.


End file.
